


One Call Away

by zeke899



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad timing, depends how you look at it, mentions of edging, or good timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeke899/pseuds/zeke899
Summary: Based off of this prompt from Tumblr: I have a gigantic crush on you and you called me on the phone while I was masturbating but I picked up anyway and you caught on to what I was doing but you didn’t hang up? Does this mean you like me? Does this mean we’re gonna have phone sex?





	One Call Away

Roxas was a simple guy. He followed the rules, did his job, and went home. Nothing could be more simple than that. But one evening when he decided to have some personal time, something he wasn’t frequent with, his phone began to ring.

 

It started with a simple post online. Clickbait, sure, but he was gullible and bored, so there was no harm. It was one of those silly “How compatible are you?” quizzes. Seemed innocent enough so he was down to give it a try. The person on his mind, being his crush for nearly three years, was the one and only Axel Slater.

They first met in high school, their senior year. They weren’t qualified for the title of Best Friends, but they were pretty close. It wasn’t unusual for one to not speak to the other for days without a care in the world from either party. Throughout college is when Roxas began to harbor feelings for the tall redhead.

So on boring, uneventful nights like this, Roxas found it silly he would act like some middle-school girl and try to take the quizzes seriously. Most of them went his way with a large rating in compatibility. However, this quiz wasn’t exactly like the rest of them.

 

It started off innocent. Preference of color, hobby, pet, simple things. Then it began to become more dirty. 

 

_ Favorite Sex Position? _

 

He stared at his screen with a blank face. He didn’t think himself much of a sexual person, but he could definitely see himself in bed (or in other places) with Axel. Just that thought sparked something inside of him and buzzed in the back of his mind. He picked one of the answers he prefered most and continued onto the next.

 

_ Preference Of Toy? _

 

Here was where it got interesting. Senior year, he was dared from Demyx to buy a sex toy of any kind. He was already eighteen and had spare cash, so there was no harm in accepting the dare (in fact, there was more harm if he didn’t from his group of friends) and ever since then, he’s used the small vibrator maybe three times in his life. He only saved it for his birthday (and the one time to test it out), but it wasn’t something he was keen on depending on. So his only answer for that question could be the vibrator since he’s had no other experience.

 

_ What Goes Through Your Mind When You’re Having Sex? _

 

Roxas had to remove his hands from his laptop in brief shock. This was a compatibility test, why would it ask something like that? He didn’t quite understand, but the question did let his mind wander.

 

His first thought was of him and Axel in a panting mess on his bed, both high on orgasmic bliss. He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

 

The blond pushed his laptop back so he could have room to adjust his position on his bed, removing himself from his crossed legs and let them spread out a bit. It couldn’t hurt to have a quick one off and carry on with his day, right? The problem here was he has never really thought of Axel sexually and despite being friends for years, he’s never seen him in anything less than a tank-top when they had a two-week marathon of ‘let’s finally be healthy this year and work out in the gym.’ It didn’t last long, but it was a fun experience nonetheless. Roxas was stingy at the time of revealing so much of his body with strangers, so he never had the chance to see Axel in less than that and vice versa. 

 

That didn’t stop him from imagining though.

 

He started off with shoving his jeans down to his ankles. He wasn’t the type of guy to have a masturbating session feel sensual  or romantic, but this one time with the redhead in mind, he thought he might try. He kicked off the thick fabric and rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Axel naked, starting from the torso and moving down plagued his mind and his body reacted just as he expected. His hands trailed along his chest and down his stomach to start up more of a reaction out of himself. Small breaths escaped past his lips and he shifted in slight discomfort. By now he would already be pumping his cock as fast as he felt like, so the drastic change in pace was something new entirely and he loved every second of it.

He glided his hand down to his hips and rubbed circles all around the heated area but didn’t touch himself just yet. Despite being his own temporary cock-block, it felt more amazing than he’s ever felt before (including his first orgasm). Who knew just a little bit of foreplay could turn him on this much? The heat radiating throughout his chest and abdomen was enough to shove the blanket off of him and carelessly toss his shirt to the side. He lived alone in a small apartment, so there was nothing to hide from or have any potential of being walked in on. 

When he felt it was time, he pushed down his briefs and tossed them aside next to his jeans and bit his lip as the cold air prickled along his shaft. The temptation to start stroking was evident in how his hand twitched next to his dick, but he relented and continued to rub himself around the insides of his thighs. His skin felt as if it was on fire and he let out a frustrated groan. He didn’t think he could handle much more of this self-teasing he wasn’t used to and gave in. He briefly sat up to retrieve his scentless lotion and pumped a dollop onto his hand before he finally started giving into the pleasure with slow strokes. The sound that escaped his lips was one he never thought he could make and he would be damned if he didn’t think it was just a little sexy. 

His thoughts of Axel continued to filter through his mind. At first it was just of him standing there in all his beautiful glory, but after he began to touch himself, so did Axel. Instead of his hand, it was Axel’s and that thought alone nearly spilled him over the edge. But he’s had enough practice with edging in the past to hold himself back and he quickly removed his hand with a gasp.

“Fuck,” he cursed aloud. He couldn’t believe that thinking of his friend and mild crush would have this effect on him, but it did and now he would have to pay the consequences. 

Which turned out to be worse than he thought.

After his short episode, his hand returned back to his aching cock and returned to the slow, sensual strokes he had started earlier. 

What also started was the ringing on his phone, notifying him of an incoming call.

The groan that escaped him was one of pleasure and frustration and of all things, was tempted to keep at his task no matter who he would be speaking to.

And that was exactly what he did. But he wasn’t the sharpest crayon in the box to answer a call without reading who it was, all the while keeping the steady pace of pumping his shaft.

“Hello?” he sighed out and bit his lip just as his thumb circled around his slit. 

“Hey Roxas! What’s up?” As soon as Roxas heard his voice, he just nearly came again and tilted his head back with a gasp and bite of his lip. “Calling to check in with the party plans for next week. I guess Demyx is supposed to bring booze to the place but Marluxia isn’t having any of it. Something about being stingy with underage drinking.” Roxas closed his eyes again and as wrong as it felt, his hand quickened it’s pace. Breathless moans pushed past his lips and he hoped they were just quiet enough to be mistaken as a fan or something in the background.

“MmMmm… W-we’ll figure it out,” he staggered out. The voice on the other end of the line stayed quiet for a moment, as if listening. 

“Roxas?”

“Hm yeah?” he gasped at the last syllable and mentally cursed himself. 

“Was… this a wrong time to call?” He heard the voice on the other end become eerily quiet and he knew that Axel knew. He released a groan, more from frustration than anything and removed his hand from his leaking cock.

“No--yes-- I… I uh… Yeah.” He finally decided on an answer and the level of embarrassment he felt was skyrocketing through the roof. 

“It was? Sorry about that, aha…” Roxas could feel the cringe through the awkward laughter. 

“Right,” Roxas mumbled and shifted his position so he could clear his throat without feeling like he was going to choke. “I uh… uhm..” He wasn’t quite sure what to say now and it seemed as if Axel was in the same state of mind.

“So…” Axel started, “Anyways, the er… party?” Roxas forgot the entire reason why Axel called in the first place and sighed, all the while his hand moved back to his shaft and was strict on slow movements.

“Right. Tell uh… Marluxia that if he has an issue with it, he can… talk to me about it.” Through the pleasure from his hand and the voice through his ear, it was hard for Roxas to concentrate on the topic of discussion, especially with something that wasn’t an issue at all. 

But the fact that Axel knew what he was doing and didn’t hang up yet piqued his interest. 

“I’m not- not drinking,” he gasped and bit his lip to hold back any further noise from the sudden rush of pleasure. “S-so I’ll… work on babysitting duty…” Roxas felt dirty and would completely understand if Axel never wanted to speak to him again, but he wasn’t thinking rationally and continued on with the steady pace of his hand. 

There was a shift in fabric on the other end of the line.

“Roxas…” Axel sighed. “Listen, I know it’s weird, and probably downright  _ creepy _ but I can’t… I can’t bring myself to hang up. Not when… not with you sounding like  _ that _ ,” Axel explained. Roxas couldn’t believe his ears. If it were any other person in any other scenario, this would be one hundred percent creepy and he would hang up immediately. But because it was Axel, the man he was getting himself off to, that wanted to listen to him continue? That brought a new layer of his little session that he never in a million years would ever expect to happen, yet here it was. Not to mention, he was being a little weird himself but there was no reason to mention that. His lack of a hang-up was just the response Axel needed to confirm that Roxas wasn’t opposed to the idea.

Now that he has Axel sort of stuck on the phone with him, it toggled the question as to what will really happen. Did it mean Axel liked him? Were they going to have phone sex? If so, he felt it would wind up being too awkward to continue, but there was no harm in playing along.

He removed his hand from himself and shifted on his bed to lean back against the headboard, his head tilted back and eyes still closed. 

“You’re uhah… Not… going to hang up?” he mumbled as he relaxed against the pillows. There was a slight shift on the other end of the line before he received his response.

“Not with you being a wet dream over there, I’m not,” Axel practically purred. Roxas tilted his head to the side and looked at the empty space on his bed, half expecting Axel to be there. He wasn’t too disappointed though due to the sound of more rustling through the speaker. “Just pretend I’m not here.” 

Easier said than done.

Roxas did decide to try and carry on as if the person of his desires wasn’t listening to every sound he made. He kept his hand at a steady pace, the slower the better apparently, and occasionally gave in to the pleasure pooling in his abdomen with noises of gratification. Axel’s response were deep breaths and strained groans.

“Axel! A-are you…?” Roxas trailed off, unable to finish the question. 

“Mm… What I would give to be there right now,” he heard his friend mumble through the phone. Roxas squeezed the head just slightly at the moan that followed up after that sentence.

Roxas knew that from then on, he wouldn’t regret a thing that would happen from then on out.

“What would you do?” he sighed as he slowed his hand down just enough to draw out a long and tortuous moan. He could distinctly hear a whispered ‘ _ fuck _ ’ and a gasp that followed after.

“What  _ wouldn’t _ I do is the real question… Wouldn’t let you sit there alone on your bed…” Axel mumbled through the microphone and Roxas released a small whine. “Wouldn’t let you stay quiet either. Can only imagine how much you’re holdin’ back…” 

“Not as much as you think,” Roxas murmured between breaths. 

“Guess I’ll have to step up my game next time, huh?” Next time. The thought alone made the blond feel giddy inside and his hand quickened.

“A-Axel, I’m so close,” he mumbled and tilted his head back. All concentration on holding himself back while still moving his hand. There was a shift through the speaker and a noise Roxas could only identify from Axel pleasuring himself. What he would give to be next to his friend right now.

“Would ask you to hang tight 'til I'd get there, Roxy, but who knows how long you’ve been goin’ at it.” If Roxas wasn’t lost in pleasure, he might have been annoyed but he couldn’t bring it in himself to care. 

“Ah-- fuck,” he drawled out a low, guttural moan as he came into his hand, his hips bucking slightly off the mattress.

“Mm, Roxas,” Axel sighed. “Fuck, I’m so glad I called,” he said between breaths. Roxas stilled his hand and panted against the glass screen of his phone, unable to speak properly. 

When it was clear to Roxas that Axel came too, he forced himself to move from his comfortable position to go wash himself off with his phone wedged in his shoulder.

“You sure have odd timing,” the blond mumbled. “Can’t really complain though, I guess.”

“Of all things I’m good at, then,” Axel chuckled breathlessly through the phone. “So uh… What now?”

“What do you mean?” Roxas knew as soon as this started with the phone call, there would be the awkward chat at the end of the line.

“Is this.. Like.. a one time thing, or…?” If Roxas was sure of anything, it was that Axel might have just sounded a bit disappointed there.

“Whatever you want it to be, I guess.” Worst case, their friendship is over. Best case? Well, Roxas wasn’t one to always have his hopes up.

“Hm.” Roxas heard shifting on the other end of the line. “Well, if it’s whatever I want it to be, and if you’re cool with it, how about some drinks at a bar downtown, maybe some dinner, then my place to end the night?”

Roxas couldn’t beleive his ears.

“Tch, what like a date?” he joked and dried off his hands after the washing.

“ _ Exactly _ like a date,” Axel purred. “Saturday sound alright to you?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should be working on some other projects that were Christmas gifts, but nah. This happened.


End file.
